Ithil
by Lunas13
Summary: A fair haired young woman finds herself in a strange and foreign land when she is kidnapped from her home. She will do whatever it means to survive and hopefully find her way back home. But will she want to leave once she makes new friends, or possibly more? -Ithil means "Moon" in Sindarin and it is linked with my OC. Legolas/OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**-Just so you are aware a head of time. My oc is from a completely different country across the sea. It is further than the undying lands and unrecorded on nearly every map. It is a land that no one from Middle Earth would have known existed and likewise no one from the other. Also I'm mixing a lot of different cultures throughout history in one to make her kingdom. Mostly you will see India and Greece but there may be hints of other things as the story goes on.**

**-Also this is after the War of the Ring; most of the elves have left but few colonies do remain in Middle Earth. Oh and I'm sorry if the Greek is off (yes that will be mostly the language she uses) I do not know the language and I'm using a translator.**

* * *

_Chapter One - The Moon_

They sailed across the waters towards an unknown land to them. They had precious cargo within their ship; she was heavily guarded in the lower regions of the ship. They were on the run for weeks until they managed to loose those who pursued them. Her arms were bound behind her back while her legs were tied together at her ankles, and her sword was taken from her. She had been gagged after the fifth man she injured by purely biting them hard enough. Her light almost white blonde hair was braided down to her mid back and hung loose, bits of hair had fallen out in various places. Her dress was a light and faded sky blue that came over the top of one shoulder then draped down her back. Loose rope hung on her waist were her sword was held previously.

Her grey eyes sharply glared towards the door that she knew her captors were outside of. For hours she was slowly working on loosening the rope that bound her wrists together, once that was loose enough she would work on the rope around her ankles. She glanced towards the window on the side of the ship and saw a sight she hadn't seen in weeks, land. A spark lit inside the woman and she managed to loosen the rope that laid on her hands. Next she worked on her ankles and without meaning to the rope slid off of her. She mentally scolded herself for the action. The was a sound at the door and her head snapped up and in a quick motion she moved her legs behind her and leaned on one side to hide the fact she untied them. The door opened and one of the crew of the ship walked in.

"Είχαμε κεφαλές σύντομα. Δεν προκαλούν πρόβλημα ή θα σας λυπάμαι." (we head out soon. Do not cause trouble or you will be sorry). The man didn't even notice the rope that now lay on the ground shut the door. The woman let the rope on her hands fall and took the gag out of her mouth and tossed it aside. She slid quietly off the bed and the bangles on her wrists clunk slightly as she walked. She moved close to the window and glanced out. Once they got closer someone would come to retrieve her and then she would strike as quietly and unnoticed for as long as she could.

As she predicted the door opened about fifteen minutes later as they were approaching the land; by now a small forest could be seen as well as grass lands. She would make for the forests to take cover there and continue on foot. She must find out where she was in order to return to her homeland. The women stood behind the door and heard the sailor who came to collect her curse as he ran deeper into the room. He turned to run out but she shut the door and pounced on the unsuspecting victim. He had little time to react before she wrapped a rope around his neck and pulled; choking him slightly.

"Όταν έχουν ληφθεί?" (Where have they taken it?) She asked, the man tried to get freed from the rope but she tightened it around his neck and choked him a little more.

"Τ-λαμβάνονται τι?" (T-Taken what?) The sailor struggled to answer.

"Το σπαθί μου, αν σας αξία ζωής σας θα μου πείτε τώρα. " (My sword, if you value your life you will tell me now.)

"ξέρω τίποτε για σας-" (I know nothing of your-) She growled lowly and tightened the rope a bit more and saw him struggle some more.

"Εάν συνεχίσετε να ψέμα θα συναντήσετε το θεό του κάτω κόσμου νωρίτερα από ό,τι θέλετε. " (If you continue to lie you will meet the god of the underworld sooner than you wish.)

"Οι καπετάνιοι ιδιωτικούς χώρους, παρακαλούμε χαλαρώστε-" (The captains private quarters... Please loosen-) She did not given him time to finish his plea. She withdrew the rope from his neck and quickly tied his hands behind his neck and shoved him down onto the bed.

"Ο κρατούμενος είναι-" (The prisoner is-) She knocked out the sailor before he could say another word; but it was already too late for that. Two more men barged in. The shouted something she didn't catch and ran at her. The first one she managed to kick into a wardrobe, however the second dodged her kick and grabbed her around her arms and lifted her up; squeaing her in the process. She saw black dots begin to form in her vision and threw her head back right into his nose. With a satsifying crunch and a howl of pain she was dropped onto the ground.

The fair haired girl took in a sharp intake of breath and then kicked the legs out from under the sailor who was squeezing her into unconsciousness. She saw the man fall back and hit his head on the frame of the bed; that was purely luck on her side; and she planned to use up that luck as much as possible. The second sailor came at her with his fists raised and she met him in a fist fight. Granted she pulled some unfair and dirty moves but she won and that was what she cared most for.

The women rose and quietly walked out of the room and stuck to the shadowed sides of the ship. She wanted to remain as unnoticed as possible. Then she saw the stairs that lead to the third level, second level, and deck of the ship. She hurried up the steps to the third level she quietly took out three men one by one and then started up the next set of stairs. She stopped when she heard two men talking on the second while everyone else was on the deck. She went back to one of the sailors she knocked out on the third floor and pushed him down the stairs leading to the fourth level.

She quickly grabbed a wooden blank and ran behind the stairs and moments later the two from upstairs ran down. She came out and swung her blank and hit the both of them in the back of the head and they hit the ground with a thud. She continued up to the second floor and took a deep breath. She needed to get to the captains quarters to retrieve her sword; it was precious to her and she couldn't bare to leave it... But there was a good chance she would be recaptured. She took a calming breath and looked down the stairs one more time then ran up the final set to the deck.

For a brief minute she had surprise on her side and used it to her advantage to disarm and knock out a few of the sailors who kidnapped her. The blank was heavy but her blood was pumping quickly through her veins and she found the strength she never knew she had to swing, hit, and shield herself. But that strength was beginning to fail and she threw her blank onto a few men and picked up a disgarded sword. She had knocked out seventeen men including those downstairs and at least twenty more still were well and fighting. Soon they were ganging up on her an she made a run for the captain's quarters as he was coming down from the upper deck. A dagger whizzed past her and cut her arm. She instictually grabbed her arm and ran faster. A sword came down in front of her and nearly sliced her neck; but she jumped to the side and out of the way.

"Τους άλλους σαν να ήταν ηλίθιοι! Η εισηγήτρια είναι απαραίτητη στη ζωή! " (Idiots! She is needed alive!) The captain yelled angrily as she went into his quarters and shut the door behind her and locked it. She pushed his desk in front of the doors as they began breaking the class. A few stray shards cut her but at the moment she could care less. The brunette searched wildly until she found her prized sword. The hilt was a greyish blue and was long with blue fabric wrapped around it, the black was silver but at the top near the hilt there were carvings for about an inch. It was a long sword and it always served her well. She placed her sword in it's sheath and then tied it into the ropes of her dress. She turned and saw that sailors were beginning to climb through broken glass windows.

She stepped back and saw a window that lead to the outside of the ship above the water. She opened it and was small enough to slip through it and hold onto the edge of the boat. She was slow beginning to move across the back of the boat when a arm reached out of the window to try and grab a hold of her. She lost her holding and fell back down into the sea. The salt water burned her cuts and she let out the puff of air she was holding ans resurfaced. She coughed and her eyes teared up, but she could not give into pain right now. She began swimming no matter how much her limps were protesting and went under the water a few times so that the sailors would loose sight of her.

It took her at least fifteen minutes but she got to the land. The ship was still a bit out and sailors were in life boats searching for her. She looked back at them for a moment and then ran within the forest. If they didn't already know she was on land they would soon enough. Her legs and arms burned from the cuts as well as being over worked when she was mostly sitting around for three weeks. She willed herself to keep running no matter how blurry her vision was becoming. Eventually her running slowed to a jog and time seemed to fast forward. She didn't know where she was headed but anywhere away from the harbor would suffice for now. The sun was setting and night fell upon the forest.

Her jog slowed to a walk and she looked up at the sky and barely saw the moon through the thick branches. Her vision was becoming more hazy and the pain dulled into an ache. She stared at the moon and sent up a silent prayer up to her namesake in the heavens as she collapsed onto the forest floor. Her body was refusing to listen to her commands and her vision darkened as she saw hooves approaching her. There were voices who seemed far away and light; she could not hear what they were saying and soon her entire world became dark.

* * *

**Note:**

**-I hope you all liked this chapter. Also I didn't say what her name was on purpose, If you are curious you will find out in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint it relates to the moon. Also, in case anyone was unsure the cover picture is suppose to be what she looks like. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**

**-Well I hoped that you enjoyed the last chapter. I decided to post this the same day because I'm simply excited for this story. As always please give me feedback, I want to know if you liked the chapter or not. If you think this is bad please tell me why.**

**-I do not own Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth or any of the people residing there. All I own is my oc, the made up place that she came from, and her kidnappers. As always enjoy the chapter my friends.**

**-Also good guess Secret Moon Princess. But no it was not Artemis.**

* * *

_Chapter Two - Trying to Understand_

She was laying on something soft and her eye lids still felt heavy but she willed them to open. Light blinded her for a moment and she lifted her hand to cover her eyes. Her eyes widened and she stared at her wrist; where was it?! She started to hypervelilate and searched frankly until her eyes fell upon the glass bangle. She pushed her self off the bed and made a dash for the bracelet, her legs were still weak but she cared not. She picked it up and put it on her left wrist and put all the others on her right. In her process of regathering her bangles she heard the door creak open.

"Oh dear! The young lady as awaken!" She turned and saw an older woman standing in the door way speaking a language she never heard before. She had grey eyes and black hair that stopped a little passed her shoulders. She wore a cotten white under dress with a red over coat. She seemed to have kind eyes but the fair haired girl did not let down her guard; she reached for where her sword lie around her waist only to touch the air. It was in that moment she realized that her sword was not only gone but she was in a completely different dress.

"Poor thing, you look so lost. Tell me what is your name child?"

"Ποιος είστε? Γιατί έχετε μου έφερε εδώ?" (who are you? Why have you brought me here?) She asked the older woman as her husband came over. But they both looked just as confused as she was feeling.

"Do you have a name dear?" The women spoke slower this time and the blonde only looked more confused.

"Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω. " (I do not understand.) The woman's brow furrowed for a moment but her husband seemed to understand that she did not understand what they were saying.

"Erymir." The older man said whils pointing to himself. His wife caught on and pointed to herself and said; "Clessa." They repeated the action again and her grey eyes widened slightly as she caught on. Names, they were saying their names. The faired hair girl slowly lifted a bandaged arm and patted herself on her chest.

"Selene." The couple smiled.

"Selene?" They pointed at her as they said her name, and Selene nodded.

"Vai." (yes). Selene was still a little on edge as she watched them; they did not know her language as far as she could tell and she did not understand what they were saying to her. The older women, Clessa, started to move towards her and Selene backed up raising her arms in a defensive way.

"The poor girl does not understand dear. How can we help her if she's on edge and we cannot even calm her down? How can we say that we mean no harm?" The man asked. Selene watched him and his wife speak back and forth. She tried to understand but she could not. The only reason she knew they spoke of her was because they kept glancing at her when speaking. They finally stopped speaking in gibberish and Clessa slowly lifted a roll of white banages off the table and pointed to Selene's wrapped up arms. Then she rubbed water on her own arm and wrapped it slightly. She hoped that Selene would get the message; she wished to clean her wounds. Luckily Selene seemed to understand and lowered her defensive position a bit. Then she took the bangles off and placed all but one aside. The glass bangle she held close to her as Clessa walked over with a bowl.

"Sit down Selene." Clessa said as she sat on the bed and set the bowl down on the nightstand. She patted the bed slightly and made a motion for Selene to come to her. Selene glanced at the man as he retreated down the hallway and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. She did not understand what Clessa had said but she did understand the patting motion she made.

"So young, I wonder what you were doing out in those woods. Poor thing; you're covered in scratches. Luckily they don't seem too deep and there won't be any scarring." Selene started to drift off into her own thoughts as Clessa spoke gibberish, She gave up trying to understand and looked around the room. She felt the slight sting of alcohol being rubbed on her cuts but paid it little mind. She felt worse pain in her life... Unconciously Selene held the glass bracelet tighter as she thought of his face... His smile and then the utter sadness that filled his eyes. She bushed the memory in the back of her mind and looked at Clessa as she rewrapped her arms and legs then put a bandage over Selene's cheek.

"σας ευχαριστώ." (Thank you.) Clessa only smiled; obviously not understanding what was being said by the confused look, but smiled none the less. Then she walked out of the room as quickly as she came and Selene was alone once more. Selene sat on the edge of the bed putting her bangles back on her arms when Clessa walked back in and laid a dress out on the bed for her, then left the room closing the door once again. Selene looked at the dressed and wondered if it would be rude to cut the dress down to what she usually wore. She decided that Clessa may not appericate that and so she left the dress intact and put it on. The sleeves were long and draped down past her waist, while her skirt trailed down onto the floor dragging. She heard a knock at the door and Clessa said something before she walked in.

Selene was sat down in front of a mirror while Clessa brushed knots out of her hair. Selene held back a giggle; no one had brushed her hair like this sense she was a child. She watched Clessa with a slightly amused smile as she combed her wavy hair back and then started the braid certain areas and put them up. Once she finished half of Selene's hair loosely went down her back until it met her waist, the other half was tied up in a bun, and in the front a few pieces were left out to frame her face. Clessa clapped her hands together and smiled. She said something to Selene that she could not understand, patted her shoulders, then walked out. Selene stared at her self in the mirror and snickered lightly; but then her smile began to fade.

Her amusement soon turned to sadness as days passed by and she watched Clessa work around the house and help out Selene with various things. Clessa seemed kind enough and Erymir would smile, attempt to talk, and then leave. Regardless that she did not understand he tried everytime the sun was rising to speak with her. They were both in danger just because Selene was here... There was no telling where her captors were now or how close they might be. Most of all she wanted to repay Clessa and Erymir for their kindness. One morning when Clessa came into to help her with her maila (or as she learned Clessa called it; "hair") she took off one of her bangles and slid it onto Clessa's wrist. The woman seemed a bit surprised and tried to give it back but Serina shook her head and pushed it back onto her wrist. The next best thing she could do was leave. But she knew that Clessa was growing attatched and it would be hard for her to part with Selene. So she did what she thought was best; that night she took her sword, dress, and a comb and left the house while they slept.

The night air felt refreshing on her skin, for the past few days she barely left that room. It was slightly chilly but she thought that running would warm up her body. Soon the night air would not bother her any longer. Selene jogged through the town as she tried to figure out which way to go. She was unconcious when she was brought here so she was unsure of what direction would take her to and from the sea. Selene decided to find the river; the current would carry you to the sea so she walked upstream. She needed to get back home but how could she do that without knowing where she was first? She needed to find someone who she could speak to, someone who was not a kidnapping pirate.

* * *

**Note:**

**-There you go chapter 2! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and yes I am doing a language barrier, but fear not my readers! She will learn their language eventally. As for her name it is the name of the Greek Moon Goddess, Selene. Her Roman counter part is Luna. It took me a bit to decide what to name her and I decided to go with Selene.**

**-QUESTION FOR THE READERS: Do you want Selene to learn Elvish or Common Tongue (so basically English for them)? Or do you want her to learn both?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

**unbeausaumon: Thank you for catching that! I thought I changed all those. Selene started out as being brunette but then I decided to make her blonde. So yes, Selene is has white blonde hair.**

**nekoFlein: Thank you for your input. I have to agree with your statement and it makes the most logical sense that she would pick up one more than the other. And thank you for saying this was unique! I was a bit nervous to try this idea.**

**To everyone who has favorited and followed Ithil: thank you all for the support! It means much more than you might think!**

Chapter 3 - Selene meets Elves

She had been jogging, and at times walking, for two days with little rest and only eating fruit that she found hanging from trees. Perhaps she should have planned better and took some food before she left? Instantly she felt awful for even thinking that way... Clessa was probably saddened that she left without a word, and she did not need to add to that by stealing food from her and Erymir. Selene shook her head and sighed as she grew light headed under the hot sun. She walked along the river for the past two days and she still felt like she was no where near her goal. No one had been in sight since she left Clessa and Erymir's home. For awhile it seemed as though she was walking in grass land and part of a destroyed forest, but as she continued on she noticed the forest becoming more and more alive. It was beautiful to say the least. Selene twirled slightly as she walked admiring the beautiful golden bark that seemed in glow in sunlight.

Selene sat down with her back against one of the trees and relaxed for a moment. She was tired and light headed, she needed to rest a little. She promised herself that she would not rest for long. She had much to do but she would allow herself a small break here and there. As Selene closed her eyes and let her entire body relax, she could smell flowers and hear the rushing water from the river more clearly then before. Selene opened her senses the more she relaxed and let the nature around her engulf her in bliss. She let out a sigh as memory started to reveal it's self. She heard familiar laughing in different tones; one deeper than the other. The sound of feet hitting the ground as they ran as another pair followed. Bees buzzing, a warm summer breeze twirling light hair, and the smell of flowers and water.

(A/N: her memory will be in italics) _There were two people running out of the walls of the kingdom, it was a boy and girl. They had gone under the wall and now out into a small forest that surrounded the east side of the palace. They were young still; the girl was no older than eleven, and the boy was at least sixteen. The girl ran ahead of the boy and hid behind trees. He would pretend to have trouble finding her and walk off in a different direction. He circled back around to her tree and grabbed her from behind, lifting her up in a quick motion. The young girl screamed and trashed around making the boy stumble back into a river. "Aither!"The girl yelled as she tried to get out of his arms and out of the river. "Συγγνώμη μικρή μου θεά__.__" (sorry my little goddess.) The boy laughed as he spoke with sarcasm and the little girl hit him in the shoulder as she climbed out. The girl muttered;"Απότομα." (jerk.) as she tried to squeeze the water out of her fair hair. The older boy merely laughed as he climbed out of the river too. _Selene tensed as the word Απότομα continued to ring in her ears until there was the sound of twigs snapping.

Selene's eyes snapped open and she quickly stood up. The world swayed around her for a moment as she become slightly disoriented from the quick movement. Soon all fell into place as an ugly greyish face came into view. He was not alone and she heard him laugh and say something to his companions. They all snarled and laughed as they pulled out swords with an odd tint to them. Selene drew her own sword and held her ground as her eyes darted to each of the three ugly creatures.

"Vras gruiuk!" (Kill the woman!) Selene had no clue what was said but she had a feeling that it was something around the lines of "attack" because they were all charging at her. Selene blocked the first creature's sword and shoved it back. Another one tried to slice her side but she moved quickly out of the way and cut through it's hand. It screeched and lunged at Selene and she quickly ran her blade through it's stomach. He coughed up blood on her face and she completely froze as it moved backwards. Her blade slid out of the creature as it fell to the ground. Black blood covered her sword and splattered onto her face slightly. In her shock Selene was knocked down by one of it's friends. Her sword was hit from her hand and off to the side. Selene tried to reach for it but felt two hands on her neck as she was being choked.

"Bartas." (scream) Selene felt it's hands tighten as the other remaining creature walked over to her and ran it's blade down her arm leaving a small cut. She heard it mutter something that sounded insulting and glared at it. It smiled showing it's yellow rotted teeth. Her vision was beginning to become dotted as she struggled with the creature that was strangling her. She heard it laughing but then an arrow impaled it's self in it's head. It's smile turned to a horrified frown, then it's hands loosened on her neck and it fell forward on top of her. Selene gasped for air and shoved the dead creature off of her. She saw men with golden or dark hair come out of trees and trails. One yelled "Orcs!" as more of the grey faced creatures came out of the woods. There must have been at least been thirteen, including the ones killed. The men attacked the creatures with no mercy and then captured the remaining creature and tied it up. Then they turned to Selene. As they looked at her she took note of how beautiful these men were; more than any she has seen before. They were all tall and lean but she could tell they were muscular at the same time.

"Ya naa tanya?" (Who is that?) One of the men asked another as he looked at Selene and walked over to her. She scooted back slightly and reached for her sword. But the arrows pointed at her made her stop and move her hand to her side as she glared at them.

"Ya naa lle?" (Who are you?) A blonde man asked as he followed the other man over to her, he had striking blue eyes and his hair had two braids in the front. He approached Selene slowly with his arrow pointed down but still notched. She didn't understand a word that has been said and numbly answered.

"Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω." (I do not understand.) The man kept a straight face but in his eyes she saw curiosity and confusion. Selene felt like this was the most common phase she had been using recently.

"Who are you?" The man tried in the same language that Clessa used and Selene felt her brow furrow slightly in frustration. Selene decided to try something different and used a second language used within her country.

"mujhē samajha nahīṁ ātā!" (I do not understand!) Selene growled slightly and the man sighed.

"You do not speak common tongue or elvish?" The man asked, but it seemed to be more like a statement. Selene did not answer, she was tired, confused, and annoyed with the lack of communication. The fair haired man turned to the others and said something. They had the creature, or what she assumed was called an Orc, tied up and a few began heading through the trees. One of the beauiiful men grabbed her sword and Selene let out a cry of protest. She tried to lunge at him from her spot on the ground, but failed as she felt someone grab her and lift her off the ground. Selene screamed and thrashed around.

"Tampa tanya!" (Stop that!) The voice of the man carrying her yelled as he tried to keep Selene from kicking and biting at him. Selene managed to land a punch on the man in his shoulder. He grunted but did not release his grib on her. Selene tried to bite him again but he let go of her. She yelped slightly as she was dropped. Before she had time to stand she felt someone hit the back of her neck and everything went dark.

**Thid Person P.O.V changed from Limited to Omniscient**

"Valdon, mankoi lle uma tanya?." (Valdon, why did you do that?)

"He il dina." (she's not silent.) Valdon said as he lifted the unconcious girl off the ground and carried her. The elves walked quickly with their captured orc and human girl. Many were surprised to find a human, much less a woman in these parts. There were humans that lived in Ithilien but in this section of land it was mostly elves. The humans that were near by were in Eryn Arnen, or miles from this part of the forest. Prince Legolas lead the company back to the colony he had established only a few years ago. They were all greeted by the ellith, all happy to see the return of the ellyn. The company of ellyn smiled at the ellith and walked through the colony to where they would be holding the orc for questioning.

Valdon, unsure of what to do with the woman they found walked over to Legolas. They briefly spoke of what options they had before Legolas decided that it was best to take her to the healing halls until she awoke. From there they would see what they could gather from her. Legolas went into his home to write a letter to Faramir and Aragorn. Faramir lived the nearest to them as they were only a couple miles out of Eryn Arnen. Perhaps he would know of this girl. Then he needed to inform Aragorn as well as Faramir that the Orcs were becoming more bold in entering Gondor and staying hidden in the forest. Legolas finished his two letters and gave them to messengers to send to Eryn Arnen and to Minas Tirith. Legolas left his study and left his house. He was going to see if the human girl had woken up but before he even got to the halls of healing he received his answer.

The sound of shouting came from the halls. However it was not elvish or Weston shouting, but something entirely different. There were many healers in one of the rooms trying to calm and soothe one of their patients to no avail. The woman that was laying in their bed was trashing around and yelling something they could not understand. Two of the elves had to hold her arms down while another cleaned the cut on her forearm. Valdon ran into the room only moments before Legolas himself entered as well.

"Mellonamin, mani marte?" (My friend, what happened?) Legolas asked Valdon.

"Amin umma hanya." (I don't know)

"Αφήστε μου!" (Release me!) Selene's voice broke through the short conversation that Legolas and Valdon were having. It was amazing how humans could express so much and not fully know it. Valdon saw the anger, confusion, sadness, exhaustion, and another emotion that he couldn't place in her eyes.

"You do not have to worry, we do not mean you harm milady." Legolas' voice cut through Valdon's thoughts. He watched as his leader tried to convince the woman that he was not an enemy but she seemed to not understand.

"What is your name?" Valdon asked. He saw her pause for a moment as she stared at him. There was slight regonition in her eyes but she quickly returned to struggling. Selene recognized the question slightly, it sounded like what Clessa and Erymir had asked her.

"What is your name?" Valdon asked again; he waited patiently for the answer. He thought that he would not get one and saw Selene pull her arm free from one of the healers. Instead of hitting the healer Selene brought hand to her chest and looked confused. Legolas watched as she patted herself with a bit of confusion. She patted herself again and mumbled; Selene. Legolas watched her repeat the action and his eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Your name is Selene?" Legolas asked but the woman didn't seem to know what he was saying. He knew she recognized the question Valdon asked, but she did not understand him asking her to confirm it. Valdon watched and then walked over to Selene and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Selene?" He asked, trying to also confirm it as a name.

"Selene." The fair haired woman said and put her hand over his on her shoulder. Things seemed to calm down, that is until Selene grabbed Valdon's hand and yanked it down to her mouth and bit it.

"Όπου είναι το σπαθί μου? " (Where is my sword?) She asked in a harsh yet calm tone. Valdon withdrew his hand and growled at the human girl, she had the nerve to bite him!

"Amin feuya ten' lle!" (You disgust me!) Valdon said in an equally harsh tone. He and the human glared at each other until Legolas put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Go, I'll deal with her." Legolas felt like it was best for Valdon to leave the room.

"I'll go disinfect my hand." Valdon glared at the girl one last time before he left the room. As he left Selene could not but hope he had gone to get her sword, but she doubted it. The girl turned and looked into the light blue eyes that seemed to be watching her intensely. Legolas stared back into her grey eyes as he tried to think of how to communicate with this human.

**Note:**

**-So the two languages that Selene mostly uses is Hindu and Greek. Greek is what she knows best and so she uses that more. As always review and favorite!**

**-So before someone says I spelt Elleth and Ellon wrong, I'm using their plurals.**

**-Also if anyone was confused about the p.o.v change. Limited is when it's third person but you know more about one person, it taps into their feelings and thoughts. Omniscient is when the narrator knows everyone's thoughts and feelings. Just to clear up any confusion. That's why I didn't refer to them as elves in limited; because Selene would not know that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

**-I got a new and improved translations for elvish, so yay! Better stuff! I'm also really proud of this chapter and super excited to post it. I hope you all like it and leave a review.**

**-****Any Memories will be in italics. Also this chapter will start out as Omniscient.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Books left by Gandalf

**Third Person POV - Omniscient**

Legolas had a couple interesting hours with the human girl who apparently was called Selene. He didn't realize just how difficult speaking with the woman would be, she had no clue what he was trying to say and would only repeat "Όπου είναι το σπαθί μου?" (Where is my sword?) in either annoyed, upset, or angry tones. By a stroke of luck a few hours later a guard had came by to return the sword he had taken from Selene. Unfortunately for him he was nearly bit, kicked, and punched for holding the object of her obsession. The only thing that seemed to go in Legolas' favor was that she had calmed drastically and he learned that σπαθί must mean sword. That was what she was calling the weapon after all, unless that was what she named her blade; but he doubted that.

While she had been angry Selene's eyes seemed to be a stormy grey. It showed all the turmoil that she was feeling inside, and Legolas could relate to that. After all he had his prized bow; and the thought of not knowing where it was would be enough to even cause him to loose his calm demeanor. Legolas did not think that was all that troubled the young woman, she seemed to be in grief beyond the loss of her sword. When she had her weapon returned to her her eyes seemed to clear into a paler and more relaxed grey. However there was still much hurt within them. Grief that would have long ago killed one of his own kind.

Legolas continued to stare at Selene and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Her cheeks were slightly heated from embarrassment. Her father would be so ashamed to have seen how she acted. She was a grown woman of high status and to act as she did would only bring embarrassment to her parents if they were alive to witness it. She looked back at his blue eyes but could not quite read them. They seemed to bore right through her and into her very soul. As if they were exposing all her secrets and judging her mistakes. Selene looked away from his eyes.

"Γιατί να μην κοιτάει?" (why do you stare?) Selene murmured in a soft but uncomfortable tone. She heard a sigh in response and felt a bit relieved that he did not speak. It would not do her any good if she could not understand him. Legolas looked at the girl in front of him and held out a hand to her. He watched her gaze slowly move to his hand, up his arm, and to his face. Her eyes were as expressive as any other humans and he recognized confusion in them. He motioned for her to get up and moved his hand closer to hers. They both seemed frozen for minutes as she stared at his hand. Legolas hoped that he would be more fortunate than Valdon, and not be bitten. Legolas proved to be more fortunate and instead of biting him Selene slowly put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her onto her feet.

"Khila amin." (follow me.) Legolas said and then walked into the hallway beckoning Selene to follow him. Selene stayed where she was for a moment. She understood the gesture to follow but she couldn't help but wonder if he had just insulted her. Then she heard his voice from the hall. "Selene, khila amin." (Selene, follow me.) Selene hesitated for a moment before she walked after the blonde. She saw him waiting the the hall but once he saw her he began walking again. Selene followed behind him with her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. Where was he taking her? Selene felt herself becoming more and more unsettled as they ventured deeper into the corridor. Legolas could sense her unease and when he stopped walking she nearly ran into his back.

"We're here." He said in common tongue as he opened the door he stopped in front of. Selene's shoulders relaxed slightly when she saw that he had taken her to a room. He walked inside and she followed him. He looked back and opened his mouth only to shut it again. For the first time she saw that he looked somewhat fusterated. It was a bit surprising to see his mask slip but he quickly put it back up as he met her eyes.

"You will stay here. Um..." Legolas struggled to find a way to let her know she would be staying in this room for the time being.

"Selene... Selene's room." Legolas spread his arms out to motion to the room but she just stared at him He did it again two more times but she would only stare at him. He began to wonder if she was gathering anything that he was trying to communicate.

"Selene... Um-" Legolas stopped trying to speak when he heard a snicker that was quickly covered his a cough. He saw clear amusement in her eyes as well as a smile that she was trying to cover with a cough and her hand. He stood still with his arms still spread out and Selene laughed again.

"Σας ζητώ συγνώμη αλλά σας φαίνονται ανόητα." (I apologize but you look silly.) Selene said and giggled again. Legolas looked a bit confused and embarrassed as he realized she was laughing at him. He didn't understand what he had done that was so humurous to her. Selene finally stopped her laughing and seemed to become tense again. Legolas saw her sit but her hand was still resting on the hilt of her sword ready to draw any moment. Legolas took his leave and walked out of the room and looked to the sky. It was night now. When they first got here it was still early morning, afternoon when she had awaken as well as when he sent his letter. Then now it must be sometime in the evening, late at that. Hopefully the messanger has already delivered the message, but Legolas knew it would be a day before he would hear any response.

Legolas sighed slightly as he walked aimlessly through the halls. A lot was on his mind with recent Orc attacks and now some human girl turned up as well. An unusal one at that. Her features were different than any humans he had met her and her attire was strange as well. But by her attitude and attachment to that sword he knew she must have been a warrior, or wished to be one as Lady Eowyn did at one point. But Eowyn had suceeded and showed her strength in the war. Legolas felt a bit grim as he recalled those memories, they were the most adventure as well as heartache he had. Frodo left along with Gandalf and many of the other elves. He sighed and opened the door he ended up in front of.

As Legolas stepped in he felt rather surprised; he had ended up in the library. Legolas walked into the collection of books and began to look for something to read. Perhaps it would put his mind at ease. As he walked he went to a section of books that Gandalf had given him before he left to the Grey Havens. Legolas' eyes scrimmed over the shelf until they landed on one he had not read before. The leather bound book was very old and he careful removed it from the shelves.

* * *

**First Person POV - Selene**

I slowly moved my hand off of the hilt of my sword as the strange man left the room. I scolded myself mentally for letting my guard down as I did. I should not have been laughing as carefree as I was. I did not know this man nor his intentions. While he may not have seemed to be an awful person I cannot sit by airheadedly and trust so easily. People are decieving and do unexpected things all the time. They betray you, hurt you, and sometimes you meet ones who support you. But to assume that all will be support and nice is foolish, I have already learned that lesson, and the price paid was awful. I moved over to the bed and laid down moving my sword off my hip and down beside me.

Panic seemed to leave my body and I was overcome with exhaustion. My limps felt sore and tingled lightly as my eye lids grew heavier by the passing second. Slowly my eyes closed and darkness overcame me.

. . . . . . . . .

_Light... Light blinded me as I looked up at the sun peaking through white clouds._

_"Θα μου πεις γι 'αυτό πάλι?" (Will you tell me about it again?) I asked from my spot in the grass, my hair swirled around in the wind._

_"σχετικά με το τι?" (About what?) A strong and deep voice came from my side. It was a voice that I had grown so accusome to over the long years. It never changed and it seemed as though nothing could change the light hearted and carefreeness of it._

_"Ξέρετε, η περιπέτεια που πήρε πάνω από τις θάλασσες " (You know what, that adventure you took over seas.) I said only to be responded with a chuckle at first._

_"Αλλά έχετε ήδη ακούσει αυτή την ιστορία. "_ (But you have already heard that one.)

_"Δεν με νοιάζει, είναι το αγαπημένο μου Aither. " (I do not care, it is my favorite Aither.) I said and turned onto my side so I was facing him. He did not change since we were younger. He still looked as handsome as he did when he was sixteen. I on the other hand had grown more and the diadem on my head symbolized my place within our society. He rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back staring up at the sky._

_"Τι θέλεις να σου πω? Ήταν εκπληκτικό. Το φαγητό ήταν διαφορετική και παρόλο που ήταν νέος ήταν ισχυρή και έξυπνη. Υπήρχαν όμορφα πλάσματα που θα μπορούσε εύκολα να σχετίζονται με την Αφροδίτη εαυτό της. Έμαθα πολλά από αυτούς και έγραψε πολλά πράγματα σε ένα βιβλίο, αλλά έχω αφήσει εκεί. Δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει ότι θα μείνει έξω από την τσάντα μου, αλλά δεν μπορώ να πάω πίσω. Η θέση μου είναι εδώ. " (What do you want me to say? It was amazing. The food was different and even though they were new they were strong and smart. There were beautiful creatures who could easily be related to Aphrodite herself. I learned much from them and wrote down many things in a book, but I have left it there. I didn't realize I left it out of my bag but I cannot go back. My place is here.) __I felt myself smile as he spoke, the place he mentioned sounded amazing. _

_. . . . . . . . . _

_But that shifted to a darker time. I watched him putting on his armor as he readied himself for war._

_"Μην πηγαίνετε." (Don't go.) I said angrly, but Aither did not listen as he lifted the helmet of my people onto his head._

_"Δεν θα πεθάνω." (I will not die.)_

_"Αλλά δεν χρειάζεται να συμμετέχουν. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα εδώ για να παλέψω!" (But you do not need to be invovled. There is nothing that you need to fight for!)_

_"Υπάρχει σας!" (There is you!) He shouted back at me. I was stunned into silence as he sighed. I could not find the words to respond as he walked to a desk in the corner of the room._

_"Υπάρχει σας..." (There is you...) He repeated calmer and took a bracelet out of his desk and walked back over to me. I stood still as he slid a bracelet onto my wrist. It was made of glass and light, it was the most beautiful thing I saw. I looked at him and he sighed as he saw the look in my eyes._

_"Μην ακολουθείτε Selene. Μείνετε εδώ, σας παρακαλώ, μείνετε εδώ. " (Do not follow Selene. Stay here, I beg you, stay here.) I watched him walk out of the door to meet with the other soilders and looked down at the bracelet. I narrowed my eyes before grabbing one of the many spare swords he owned and ran out._

_. . . . . . . . . _

_The scene shifted once more. I was in a dark place and I appraoched a large throne where a grim man sat. His eyes were dark as coal and his skin was pale. I kneeled before his throne and felt myself becoming numb. Time passed in a blink of an eye and I saw a man speaking to the one in the throne. They were arguing but I did not understand what was said. All I heard was the man say "Συμφωνία." (Deal.) The numbness was ripped away as they shook hands, only the god in the throne did not let go of the young man's. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood. I screamed as I was forced back at an unblievable speed._

_"AITHER!"_

* * *

**Note**

**-So I decided to give you a first person POV because I figured it would help you connect with Selene more as a character. What did you guys think of that and do you want to see more first person, more third, or do you not care either way?**

**-****Roxygirl (guest): Oh my gods, thank you for your feedback! I would love your help in the future but I can't PM you.**** Also if you're referring to the boy calling the girl 'goddess' it was just a teasing sort of nickname. Selene was that little girl and since her name is Selene and that's the goddess of the moon it was his nickname for her.**

**-****Secret Moon Princess: Thank you for your advice. I understand your point and will refrain from doing that in the future. **


End file.
